


Just a Touch

by jaybrad97



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybrad97/pseuds/jaybrad97
Summary: Light touches during choir practices can mean nothing...but make you feel everything.





	Just a Touch

_ Only one hour left to go... _ __   
__   
Sabrina tapped her fingers impatiently against the side of her skirt, brushing down a wrinkle. The choir had been practicing for hours now, and she was tiring of listening to the notes of the witches around her. The constant commands of her Aunt Zelda weren’t much help in stirring her interest or attention either.    
  
“I need to feel more passion from everyone in the back! Dear Satan! It’s like no one here recognizes the privilege of standing in Satan’s choir,” Zelda pinches her nose at the bridge taking a moment to collect herself before lifting her hands in the air to begin directing again— “From the top.”   
  
Sabrina took a deep breath, ready for the next note when a gentle brush against her hand trapped air at the edge of her lips. She wouldn’t have thought much of it if it was another person standing beside her. Like Nick Scratch or one of the other students, she hadn’t taken the time to get to know yet. But today, during these hours of choir practice, the universe had made it so that her aunt wanted none other than Prudence to take a place next to her.    
  
Releasing the breath, Sabrina prepared herself for whatever disgruntled groan or sharp-witted comment Prudence was to offer following the undesired contact, a retaliation the blonde wasn’t in the mood to receive in her current state of exhaustion.  A harmony of voices circled around her, following the sways of Zelda’s hand direction. But no sound of aggravation came from the girl standing beside her.    
  
Sabrina relaxed her body, assuming that Prudence hadn’t felt their hands touch, and was instead focused on singing. She took a breath, shaking off the bit of worry that was left, and started on the upcoming verse—until the hand came again. This time more purposeful—the light touch of a finger grazing past the back of her palm stopping midway before going back, tracing its same path. This touch was different from the last, fueled with confidence, sending a soft assembly of tickling butterflies and warmth to her chest.    
  
Sabrina turned her head slightly downward to get a glimpse of fingers that had broken into her personal space, watching them pull away before running up and down the side of her fingers. She couldn’t understand why she didn’t move her and away from caresses. Nor could she fathom why Prudence was knowingly offering the sweet touches, but a part of her begged for the moment not to end. Words fell from her lips, in unison with the students around her as she poured her confusion and sweeping desire to quell rising emotion into the song.    
  
She glanced up at the taller girl, looking for any sign from Prudence that the movements were intentional, needing a semblance of understanding. As eyes meet with waves of blonde hair, and glowing brown skin, the other girl's lips gracefully moved to form the lyrics of the chorus. Allowing her eyes to linger, Sabrina watched as a small smirk fell on Prudence's lips. The corner of the witch’s mouth pulling up in self-satisfaction.    
  
Voices around them continued oblivious to interaction taking place, ignorant to the sly look of pleasure Prudence quickly gave Sabrina from the corner of her eye, and blind to the bubbling of emotions stirring in the short blonde witch.    
  
Sabrina tore her eyes away from Prudence, attempting to refocus her attention to her Aunt. The song was nearing the end and Zelda was determined to make it the best rendition the choir attempted at tonight, her face bright with pride as the voices of the choir echoed in a sweet symphony. Sabrina’s voice was invested in the music, following the notes and the swift directions of her aunt. Her mind, however, was much more preoccupied on the girl beside her, and the way her fingers were now dancing up Sabrina’s wrist.    
  
She wasn’t sure when she had gotten closer to Prudence, or if it was her or the taller witch who had closed the distance between them. But she was grateful to be closer. To feel Prudence lightly pressing into her side as her fingers laced between Sabrina’s with ease. To feel the girl's comforting warmth radiate as she ran her fingers up her palm and to her wrist again, drawing mindless shapes and lines.    
  
Sabrina couldn’t explain the intimacy of the moment. Why it was happening, or why it started. But that didn’t stop the longing that rushed over her when Prudence pulled away after the song had ended.    
  
“Excellent,” Zelda smiled in satisfaction at the night's work, “Quite excellent. I can’t wait to show our High Priest the progress we’ve made. Until then, that is the end of practice for tonight.”    
  
Following the announcement, students shuffled out of the assigned choir formation, heading to whatever course awaited them next. Prudence, with her two sisters at her side, headed for the door, satisfied. Sabrina watched, a mixed and mangled list of questions crowding her mind. The taller, older blonde offered no explanation. No word or exiting remark. Only a final look—deep brown eyes trained on Sabrina filled with indistinct desire, and a knowing smile.

  
  



End file.
